


Cloud Nine

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Promptis - Freeform, ignis is there too but only for like. a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: [ You're making out in the bathroom of a house party with someone who makes you feel like you've swallowed the sun. ]something for promptis week? kinda?





	Cloud Nine

How did they get here?

In the bathroom, with the lights off, hands roaming. Outside the door, people chatter and music bounces off the walls. Light filters in from under the door. He can just barely make out a face in the darkness, through blurred vision. It all feels surreal; maybe it’s just the alcohol, but his head is spinning, and his heart is pounding in his ears.

He’s making out with his best friend.

Noctis catches his lips again, pressing him up against the counter. It’s all fueled by alcohol, all liquid courage and teenage hormones; deep down, Prompto knows this, knows that he shouldn’t let the fact that _his best friend is making out with him_ get to his head, but damn, it’s hard. His heart is swelling in his chest, warmth spreading all throughout his being. His dream is coming true. It’s hard not to get his hopes up, and he’s trying so hard-- but Noctis pulls back for just a second, and in the darkness, Prompto thinks he can see a look of something more in his best friend’s eyes.

Prompto feels like he’s swallowed the sun.

He lets out a shuddery breath and leans in again. Noctis meets him halfway, and their lips melt together, like they were made to fit together. It’s heated, and messy, and their teeth clack together once or twice and their noses keep bumping, but to Prompto, it’s heaven. He’s never kissed anyone before, and has never wanted to kiss anyone more than he’s wanted to kiss Noctis. A whine dies in the back of his throat as the prince pulls him closer and angles his head, deepens the kiss as best as a drunken teenager can.

They break off again, after what feels like an eternity. They’re both breathing heavily as they rest their foreheads together. Prompto takes a moment to try to gather his jumbled thoughts, still desperately trying to come up with excuses for this, all of them dumber or more upsetting than the last. Noctis is a prince; he can’t possibly have feelings for him. They’re both drunk, Noctis a bit more than Prompto. Impulses are strong and alcohol gives courage.

Noctis drags Prompto out of his thoughts with a short kiss. He drags a hand up to the blond’s face and cups his cheek for a moment, then tangles his fingers in soft golden locks.

“Noct--”

“You’re gettin’ caught up in your ‘ead again.” Noctis slurs out, then presses their lips together again. The kiss is slower now, sweeter. Prompto thinks he doesn’t ever want it to end. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding through his nose and curls his body closer to Noctis, wraps his arms around his neck and presses them together as close as he possibly can. He doesn’t want to let go. And for a while, he doesn’t, but someone always has to ruin his good time.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door, and a muffled voice outside.

“You guys done yet? I gotta pee.”

Noctis groans into the kiss before pulling away. Prompto can barely see him glaring at the door. He smiles, but flushes bright red when Noct pulls the door open and drags him out by the arm. Alarms start blaring in his head and his breath catches, feeling his whole body prickle. They’re at a house party, he remembers. With _people_. From their _school_. And they just walked out of a dark bathroom together, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from kisses.

While they wait outside for Ignis to come pick them up, Prompto dies from embarrassment. His soul leaves his body when they climb into the backseat and Ignis lets out a strained sigh once he catches sight of them. He thinks his body is probably decaying as they get out when they get to Noct’s apartment, and Noctis leans on his shoulder, and Ignis gives him a look.

But, maybe his soul comes back and he’s revived when they finally get inside the door. Noctis gives him another slow kiss before they kick off their shoes. He leans on him again as they head for his bedroom. He barely gets out of his pants before he drops like a corpse onto his bed. Prompto hovers at his bedside, his world still spinning just a bit, and simply watches him. He feels his heart swelling again, somehow finding the act so fucking adorable and filling him with love. A smile tugs at his lips and he can almost feel the way his eyes shine as he looks at his best friend, lying on his bed, drooling just a bit, with his pants hanging off one of his ankles.

Prompto slowly crouches down and brushes Noctis’s bangs out of his eyes, tucking a few strands behind his ear. A sigh escapes him as he leans forward and steals another kiss. He lingers for a few moments, then pulls back to look at him again, and is surprised to see the other’s eyes on him. He flushes profusely and sucks in a breath, expecting a bad reaction, but Noctis’s gaze softens and he reaches out to touch Prompto’s face.

“Prom,” He mumbles out, blinking lazily. “Stay.”

The blond leans into his hand and closes his eyes, smiling again. He sheds a few layers of his own clothes and turns off the light and climbs a bit hesitantly into the bed, gasping slightly when Noctis immediately curls around him and tangles their limbs together. The prince tucks his head under Prompto’s chin, and falls asleep almost immediately. Prompto stays awake for a while after that, staring into the darkness, smiling like a lovesick idiot.

He pulls back slightly and catches a glimpse of Noct’s sleeping face, and once more feels his love for the other swelling in his chest. Maybe, Prompto thinks, he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> im not really following the prompts for promptis week/i dont rlly have time to do all of them but! i know one of them was either bed sharing/high school days so? this could fit both in a way! :P
> 
> i havent started the new chapter for drive yet wwwwhoopss ill do that after i wake up later heh >w>;;
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!! this was inspired by a concept playlist on tumblr, the concept is the summary! if anyone wants ill link the post  
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
